


All I Want

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 1,494A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge with the prompt, “All I want for Christmas is you.”





	All I Want

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168135884316/all-i-want)

 

There you were lying in bed with your boyfriend of three years, the King of Hell. There were clothes laying on the floor thrown haphazardly across the room in your haste to be with your King. Chocolates and a santa bear lay at the foot of the bed along with an empty champagne bottle.The fireplace was still going strong, it’s warmth flooding the room making it nice and toasty. Warm enough in fact, to lie naked in bed snuggled with Crowley for example.

 

You awoke slightly drowsy, from a bit too much champagne, to the crackle of logs and tender kisses on your neck. Crowley’s voice dropped an octave, making you bite your lip in anticipation. “Seems you’re not the only thing that’s up darling.” You didn’t have to turn around to know he was smirking. He rubbed his cock against your ass. Now that’s the way to start your morning.

 

Just when Crowley moved, pinning you to the bed, his heated gaze sweeping over your naked form, a familiar song came on your Ipod. You had forgotten that you left your Ipod on, lulling you to sleep with your holiday playlist. You smiled up at him, your mind drifting for a moment at the memories the song brought. “All I Want For Christmas,” was your song, the song that started it all.

 

__________________________________

 

You never took Crowley as one to shy away from his emotions. He didn't seem like a hesitant man but yet he hadn’t made a move. You’d been dropping hints for what felt like forever. You twirled your hair and leaned into him when he spoke, made excuses just to touch him, smiled immediately when he entered the room, stopped the boys from killing him more than once, and even gave him an artifact free of charge, no strings attached, just because he asked. That particular artifact was gotten by battling a warlock 30 hours away from the Bunker. Not that Crowley knew you went to all that trouble just to give him what he wanted. Honestly, you were happy you could make him happy. How much more obvious did you have to be?

 

Of course, it could be, he simply didn't feel the same way or maybe he didn’t sleep with humans? Preferring demon kind over emotional, weak, meatsuits? Whatever the reason, good or bad, you had to know. It had been months since you started this little game, long enough to go crazy not knowing. You hoped you still had a chance because the second he walked into your life, he was all you ever wanted.

 

You found the spell in one of the books in the Bunker library, good job fake hiding it Dean. He hated it when you did magic but that whole turning him into a dog thing was completely by accident. It was just supposed to make him a better listener. Anyway, Dean hid the book among, “Boils, Succubi and the Witch Trials.” Man did that title not sound good.

 

Some of the ingredients were a bit hard to come by but a week later, you were standing in front of a flaming bowl waiting for Crowley. You were buzzed and so excited. Finally, you’d get some answers.

 

Crowley appeared alright, but he seemed less than enthused by your summoning. His characteristic smirk was not there, instead replaced by a stressed and angry countenance. “A summoning? Doesn’t anyone call anymore?!”

 

The second you saw him, your nerves set in. What if he didn’t want you. That would be so awkward and you really liked him.

 

Crowley’s face changed from anger to curiosity at the sight of you there alone summoning him. What reason would you have to call for him? He waited for you to speak taking in your nervousness. He thought maybe the reason would be less than jovial. He made a glass of Craig appear and drank it slowly while observing you.

 

Your hand shook at the belt of your trenchcoat. It was now or never. You had to speak, had to say something and quit staring at him. It was getting a little awkward.

 

You gulped and tried to appear determined, though you’re sure you looked like a scared little mouse. You cleared your throat to gather up the courage. You had to know.

 

Crowley sighed heavily deciding to speak to quicken the situation. “Yes, dear. I don’t have all day. Do the Winchesters-.”

 

“That’s not why I called you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I fancy you and I called you to see if you feel the same way.”

 

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. He squinted his eyes for a second before he opened them and regarded you with a curious gaze. His eyes sweeping up and down your trench coat.

 

“Did you really not notice the way I look at you, the way I make excuses to touch you, the way my smile gets brighter when you’re near me?”

 

“I’m the King of Hell Y/N,” he stated cautiously. Oh did he notice, but he was the King. He couldn’t give into his impulses for a hunter and not just any hunter, but the bestie of the Winchesters. That would do wonders for his popularity in Hell.

 

“Yes, and I’m a hunter, so what? That doesn’t answer the question,” you stated defiantly, hands on your hips.

 

You could see the indecision written all over his face. He licked his lips as his eyes moved down to your naked legs. He was wondering if you were naked under there or just wearing a short skirt.

 

Not waiting for an answer, you moved to your ipod and put on, “All I Want for Christmas is You.” You took an elf hat out of your trench coat pocket and put it on your head at the exact second that you dropped your trenchcoat onto the ground, revealing to your King, your naked body.

 

It was now or never, no sense in not selling it. You found a strange sense of confidence now that you were naked before him. You raised your eyebrow at him before you sashayed over to him. “Are you in or out Crowley? We’ve been doing this dance for too long. All I want for Christmas is you. What do you want for Christmas?” you asked, your voice lower and sultry like a femme fatale. You slowly licked your lips as you inched closer.

 

Crowley snapped away his glass and eyed you carefully looking for any hint of deception. Finding none, he was debating whether to finally give in to what he desperately wanted, awaken his human desires or be the King Hell needed. You were quite the temptress.

 

Your bare feet made soft sounds on your plush carpet as you walked even closer to him, close enough to kiss him should the mood strike. You stayed at the edge of the carpet, a hair’s breadth away from the Devil’s Trap.

 

“Don’t you want to play with your present?” you asked coyly, holding your hands out, you added, “I’m all yours my King.”

 

That was the final straw, Crowley moved or tried to and then noticed he was in a Devil’s Trap.

 

You smirked at the irritation on his face. “Tsk. Tsk. As you said you’re a busy King, I’d hate to keep you. Just wanted to trap you long enough to get a straight answer. Thanks for being so transparent.”

 

You bent down slowly, giving him a good show, as you carefully scraped the Devil’s trap on the hardwood floor.

The second Crowley was free, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you over to your plush bed. When your back hit the soft sheets, his lips found yours and he kissed you passionately, conveying his feelings for you in that kiss.

 

“I noticed it all pet, I just didn't think this would be wise for a King to do or that you really wanted me. I’ve done terrible things pet, horrible things.Things one could never forgive.”

 

“I know and you’ve done wonderful things too, helped people, worked with the Winchesters, fought by their side. You’re not like other demons, you can feel and love and you desperately deserve to be loved in return.”

 

“You can’t possibly-.”

 

“I can and I will if you’ll have me. That I promise you. I will never stop loving you.”

 

__________________________________

 

Crowley smiled down at you knowing what you were thinking, which memory you were seeing. This was your song after all. He said these words every Christmas you shared. “All I want for Christmas is you pet, my feisty little hunter.”

 

“And all I want for Christmas is you, my King,” you replied contentedly, your hand caressing his cheek.

 

Suffice to say, the only sounds audible for the rest of the morning were moans and growls peppered with love bites and affectionate words. You couldn’t ask for a better Christmas than being here with your King.


End file.
